


Pretty

by Iridescentuwus



Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But also, Connor In Lingerie, Connor feels pretty in lingerie uwu, Daddy Kink, Hank Big, Lingerie, M/M, Oof I am weak for that idea of androids being super light, Praise Kink, Soft HankCon, soft connor, they're so in love wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescentuwus/pseuds/Iridescentuwus
Summary: Deceptively slender hands landing on his broad, flannel encased shoulders."Daddy…""Yeah, baby? Pretty baby. Angel. Honey. Sweetheart." A kiss landing on his flat navel to emphasize each endearment so generously dripping off Hank's tongue.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: Daddy's Android 💞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546468
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	Pretty

Hank watches curiously as Connor stands anxiously in front of him. Obviously fretting over something if the yellow light on his temple was an indication of anything. Hank feels himself grow a bit nervous as Connor's fingers move to curl on the bottom hem of his borrowed hoodie. "Look, Con, whatever it is please just spit it out already. You're kind of putting me on edge here...I mean, is it bad? Like, on a scale of one to ten."

Connor glances up, lip caught between perfect teeth. Voice soft as silk, "I don't know. It depends on what you think is bad."

Hank quirks a brow, "Me?"

Connor nods, still keeping his eyes averted. Brows furrowed. Face feeling like it was overheating as he stands in front of Hank's seated position at the foot of the bed. A position he had guided Hank into before stepping back, radiating anxiety.

"Connor, please. I am begging you here to just get whatever this is over with." He attempts some humor to hopefully break through the strange atmosphere they've found themselves in. "I'm an old man after all...My heart can't take much more of this, honey."

Connor's eyes snap up, mouth opening to immediately dispute that. "You're not old! Especially with all the advancements in medicine. Humans are living longer. You're barely middle age."

Well, that worked...Just not the way he was expecting it to. "Doesn't mean my heart still won't give out with how fast it's beating. Ar-are you breaking up with me or something? Hank asks, fingers digging into his own knees. He wouldn't be able to handle Connor forcing his way into his life, winning his heart with his all of his immense inner and outer beauty and then just leaving. Hank's never been as happy with anyone else he's been with. He and Connor just clicked.

Connor gasps, horrified that he had come to that conclusion. Although, he supposed he should admit that with his behavior it wasn't entirely unfounded. "No! No, Hank. I'd never. The only way I'd ever leave you is if you personally sent me away."

Hank's breathes out a sigh of bone deep relief. Body slumping over. "Good. Glad that's been covered. Wait. Are you hurt then? Did something happe—"

"I'm not hurt. I just. Um. I-I'd prefer to show rather than tell." He crosses his arms and grips the large hoodie that was nearly swallowing up his trim frame. Slowly, slowly dragging it up and, with the shirt now covering his face, about to be pulled off altogether, Connor's pump feels like it's racing at the sound of Hank's shaky exhale.

The hoodie is dropped onto the floor as he makes faster work of his pants. Unbuttoning and unzipping them until they pool around his thigh high covered feet. He steps over them. Avoiding Hank's eyes even more determinedly. Even as his silence eats away at him and makes tears of mortification and shame fill his brown eyes. Did Hank find it odd? Distasteful?

When he had first started his foray into lingerie, it had just been a simple garter belt. Something that felt so...naughty to be wearing under his normal clothes. A fact no one else knew of. A little secret that made him feel...pretty. Desirable. Had actually given him the confidence to approach Hank with his feelings. The result had been the start of their wonderfully fulfilling relationship. And then one day, he had been expanding his wardrobe after Hank's gentle encouragement and had spotted these lavender panties...He thought they were even prettier than the dainty little belt he sometimes wore around his thigh. He had hidden that purchase at the very bottom of his bag and hid them even further into his underwear drawer in Hank's spare bedroom.

Putting those on had opened up Pandora's box and he had bought even more panties and garters. Branching off into lacy bralettes and eventually thigh highs. He had been so careful in keeping them a secret from Hank. It was nearly exhausting. Until today that is. He had decided he was tired of it. That's what brought them to this moment in time.

Connor nearly jumps out of his skin when Hank's large, roughened paw like hands slide a reverent path up his slender ankles, his knees and thighs, settling on his waist...When his lips press a kiss against the neat bow in the center of the light blue panties. "God, Connor, is this what had you so worried, baby?" Hank's voice is just...Connor shivers, nodding wordlessly.

"Beautiful, baby. Gorgeous." Hank leans back to peer up at him through his hair, kneeling before his angelic looking partner, drinking in the sight of that matching little bralette and its delicate straps criss crossing over Connor's milky chest, dotted with the odd freckle here and there. Relishing in the weak whimper that drifts into his ears. Deceptively slender hands landing on his broad, flannel encased shoulders.

"Daddy…"

"Yeah, baby? Pretty baby. Angel. Honey. Sweetheart." A kiss landing on his flat navel to emphasize each endearment so generously dripping off Hank's tongue.

Connor has a fire building in his lower stomach, panties growing wet, "T-take me to bed? Please?"

Hank rises smoothly, looming over him as he effortlessly lifts him into his arms, bridal style, turns around and walks the few steps back to the bed, gently lowering Connor onto it as Connor's large chocolatey eyes gaze up at him with a near heart breaking amount of trust and adoration, lips curved into a gentle smile. He swallows thickly, still unsure if he was worthy of this beautiful android's love and devotion. He'd be damned if he didn't try to be worthy though. Every single day of his life he tried and would continue to. He wouldn't make him regret loving Hank.


End file.
